robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Judge
The Judge was a SuperHeavyweight built by Team Mechanicus that competed at ROBOLympics 2004, and the ComBots Texas Cup, as well as RoboGames 2005, and 2007. It was a Brown, four-wheeled robot armed with a extremely powerful hammer that was capable of creating dents in the arena floor, let alone other robots. The Judge used this potent weaponry quite well, winning a Gold Medal on its debut, and retiring with a RoboGames record of 10 wins, and 5 losses. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 The Judge's first match this competiton was against the fearsome Seattle based shell spinner OUCH!. Not much is known about this fight other than that The Judge won, and was next drawn against its former BattleBots rival No Apologies. This fight started with No Apologies trying to avoid the front of The Judge, however it was too slow. This allowed The Judge to land a hammer blow that put a huge dent in No Apologies armor, incapacitating it with just one hit. No Apologies then tapped out within only 21 seconds of the match starting, giving The Judge a quick win by knockout. This put The Judge in the Semi-Final against Hardcore Robotics powerful bar spinner Tombstone. Not much is known about this fight other than that The Judge won, and was now in the finals where it faced Tombstone once more. Not much is known about this fight either, but The Judge beat Tombstone a second time and got the Gold Medal. RoboGames 2005 The Judges first match in RoboGames 2005 was against Robotic Death Company's Orange shell spinner Super Megabyte, which had a lexan disc placed on the top of its directional pole for this fight to keep The Judge's hammer at bay. As soon as the fight started The Judge box rushed Super Megabyte, however the lexan disc on Super Megabyte proved effective and deflected the hammer blow. This failed attack also allowed Super Megabyte to get a hit on the underside of The Judge's wedge which then attempted another attack. This missed completely, and resulted in The Judge flipping itself allowing Megabyte to come in and do damage while The Judge was trying to self right. One of these attacks by Super Megabyte managed to right The Judge, which came in and delivered another hammer blow, and flipped itself again. Super Megabyte then slammed into The Judge, righting it once again. After this Super Megabyte delivered a blow to The Judge that sent it crashing into the arena rails, after a few more hits Super Megabyte ripped a piece off of The Judge, again sending it crashing into the rails. Once The Judge moved away from the rails, one of its wheels fell out from underneath the robot, and the Judge tapped out one second before Megabyte delivered a late hit that ripped half of its right armor away from the chassis. This loss meant that The Judge was now in the losers bracket for a rematch against OUCH!. This fight started with OUCH! trying to spin up, but it was box rushed by The Judge. This sent the Seattle based shell spinner off balance, and wrecked one side of its drivetrain, the Judge then backed off, which allowed OUCH! to spin up. The Judge then tried another attack on OUCH! which simply popped The Judge with its spinning shell, however The Judge lined up another shot, and hit OUCH! on the top of its still spinning shell. The Judge then backed off to reset its hammer, drove over to OUCH! and tried the same tactic again. This time however the hammer caught on one of OUCH!'s teeth, this hurled The Judge away, and ripped the spike off of The Judge's hammer which reduced its ability to attack OUCH!. However despite this reduced attack power The Judge still had a lot of power behind its hammer, and attacked OUCH! again, delivering another hammer blow before being tossed aside again. The Judge then drove toward OUCH! again, this time getting part of its armor torn off, despite this The Judge kept ramming OUCH! into the rails in an attempt to slow it down. OUCH! then maneuvered itself towards The Judge, and delivered two blows to it with the first one peeling the armor away some more, and the second one bending the hammer arm. After The Judge tried a few more times to attack the dangerous but slow shell spinner OUCH! came in with another attack. This attack ripped The Judge's hammer head clean off, this meant that The Judge was now weaponless, and struggling to move. OUCH! however was having its own problems as it was running out of battery power, this did not matter at all as the last ten seconds of the match expired shortly after this, and OUCH! won the resulting judges decision meaning The Judge was eliminated from RoboGames 2005. RoboGames 2007 ComBots Texas Cup Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 10 *'Losses:' 5 Honours Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2005 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2005 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2007 Competitors Category:ComBots Texas Cup Competitors Category:RoboGames 2007 Non-Returners Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Superheavyweight Gold Medalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots armed with Axes Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Battle Beach Competitors Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Robots in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:Robots that have damaged the arena Category:Robots from Texas Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004